


A Little Bit of Football and A Whole Lot of Love

by Yingyangziall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Football | Soccer, M/M, My stories seem to lack Liam, No Liam :(, Slight Mention Of Sex, Soccer Game AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yingyangziall/pseuds/Yingyangziall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's up with you and him being the best, huh?" </p>
<p>"I want other people to look at him and feel pride even though it isn't their son. I want people to ask 'wow whose son is that?' I want him to be able to make a career out of it if he chooses to."</p>
<p>Or the one where Zayn and Niall go to their son's soccer game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Football and A Whole Lot of Love

"Hurry dad we're gonna be late!" 

Black and Red colors fly past Niall and down the stairs.

"Your game isn't for another 30 minutes Jason?"

Niall walks into the kitchen to find his 10 year old son popping a bagel in the toaster.

"Dad, you said that 20 minutes ago" 

Niall's eyes stray towards the green numbers on the microwave and he flinches at how true his son's words are. 

"Shit, J where's your papa? Oh my god your coach is gonna kill me"   
Niall practically pulls his hair out while searching for his keys and trying to locate Zayn.   
"ZAAAYYYNN"   
"He's in the restroom dad"   
Niall sprints up the stairs and into the doorway of the bathroom down the hall from their shared room. The sight of Zayn doing his hair makes Niall smile a bit because even after 6 years Zayn still takes hours on his hair. 

"I don't get why you even do your hair anymore it just makes all the moms stare" Niall regards as Zayn turns to acknowledge him.  
"You're ridiculous you know" Zayn runs his fingers through his hair one more time before he makes his way over to Niall.   
"I've got a tattoo in your honor and I've put a ring on your finger! What more do you want?"  
Though the words may seem menacing Zayn laughs as he says it making Niall smirk and giggle as Zayn wraps his arms around the blonde's waist.  
"DAD, PAPA WE'VE GOT 5 MINUTES"   
The booming voice comes from Downstairs.  
"Welp duty calls, let's go" Niall taps the sweater clad chest in front of him, pushing slightly to get him to loosen his grip though Zayn does the opposite.   
"Zayn we're gonna be late c'mon, Jason is going to hate us" 

"You haven't kissed me yet"

"Zayn"

 

"Niall" 

 

"DAD"

Niall rolls his eyes at how impatient his son is. Niall turns back to the man in front of him looking up to see Zayn staring back at him; he leans up to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

Zayn losses his hold on Niall's waist in favor of grabbing the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Niall takes the opportunity and pulls away to run down the stairs giggling all the way down. Zayn follows close behind the 2 splitting ways as Zayn heads for the kitchen to grab waters from the fridge and the keys that Niall can never find. He's walking towards the door and only hears a bit of the checklist Niall asks his son before every game.   
"-you've got your shin pads on right?"   
Jason rolls his eyes while opening the door  
"Yes dad now c'mon we've got 3 minutes"   
They race to the car and set off towards the park which is only about 5 minutes away-thank god- 

-

The game had already started so Jason wasn't able to be on the starting line up which he blamed on them. Of course. The coach scolded the parents as was predicted, so Niall had to help Jason warm up on the sidelines while Zayn conversed with the other fathers. 

5 minutes in the coach subbed their forward and put Jason in. Although Jason was adopted Niall likes to think he's taught him well enough to be the best player on the team (much like his father used to be). So when he isn't playing like he's the best Niall isn't afraid to call him out on it (meaning yell at him from the sidelines) and this was one of those times. 

 

Jason had been running as forward and had let the ball completely pass him up and land in the other team's possession, and after a weave through their defense line they made a goal with only 15 minutes left, sending Niall into a frenzy.   
"JASON! THAT WAS ALL YOU"  
"WHY'D YOU LET IT PASS YOU"   
"RUN FOR IT"   
The rant in his head being spit out into the air without a thought. When Jason continues to ignore his advice he crosses his arms and shakes his head flabbergasted by the error in his son's play. 

Zayn shakes his head and excuses himself from the conversation he was having with another father. He walks up behind Niall and brackets him between his arms.   
"You shouldn't be so hard on him he's doing great"   
"Zayn. He let that ball go right through his legs I've taught him not to do that"   
Zayn moves his head to snuggle in the crook of his neck 

"What's up with you and him being the best, huh?" 

"I want other people to look at him and feel pride even though it isn't their son. I want people to ask 'wow whose son is that?' I want him to be able to make a career out of it if he chooses to."

Niall turns in Zayn's arms and looks up at him. His paler hands coming to rest on Zayn's biceps. 

"Babe. You can't pressure him like this. He's doing great I've had a lot of the parents come tell me how great of a player he is"  
Niall narrows his eyes as soon as Zayn mentions parents.   
"You mean the single mothers have come up to tell you how good he is"  
Zayn shrugs a shoulder   
"They still count" 

There's mass screaming from around them and Zayn lifts his head while Niall turns a bit to look behind Zayn to see what team of parents were screaming.   
"Well J just made a goal"  
"What? I missed it?!"  
Niall is out of Zayn's arms and running to his child lifting him in the air congratulating him and his team. The ref and coach strongly disagreeing if the whistling and yelling were anything to go by.   
Zayn watches on fondly, the shimmer in Niall's eyes and the crooked smile on Jason's face seemed to make everything worth it. 

-

Niall returns to the sideline with a happy smile on his face now that the Eagles were back in the lead he could relax. With only 5 minutes left Niall knew they had it in the bag. The blonde looks over to Zayn who is back to conversing with the other parents though the mothers seem to be paying extra attention. Niall rolls his eyes at the ignorance. The gesture being caught by Zayn who gives a light chuckle. 

-

 

Niall turns back to the game and yells encouraging words at Jason who's down the field about to make another goal. As predicted the ball flies through the goalie's legs and into the net right when the buzzer rings. The Eagles win 4-2 and Niall is ecstatic! He turns to find Zayn but he can't bring himself to wait for him, so he runs to his son to congratulate him. 

He throws Jason over his shoulder and spins him around, when Niall puts him down he's engulfed into a dog pile with his team mates. Niall watches on fondly and looks around for Zayn who is all the way across the field talking to Sharon and Stacy and paying no attention to his son who just won a game that can send them to regionals. 

Niall crosses his arms and turns to stomp over to Zayn. They're all smiling and giggling when Niall is in earshot. Niall walks to stand next to Zayn putting his hands in the pockets of his sweats so Zayn isn't able to grab them. Zayn notices and frowns knowing he's done something wrong. 

"Hey Stacy, Sharon" he nods to them as he says their name. They Smile back though it's more in spite than in generosity.   
"The team has decided to go get ice cream over at the parlor on Sliva street. If you guys decide to come with"   
Zayn grabs at the blonde's waist though Niall doesn't relax into it like he usually does.   
"Um yeah we'll be there right after the game ends, right Stacy?"  
"The game ended 3 minutes ago we're all headed there right now" The blonde all but shouts not being afraid to call out their faults and problems.   
"Oh wow didn't even notice"  
"Me either"   
Niall turns his head at Zayn's voice because he knew Zayn wasn't paying attention, but he didn't even know his son won the game? Niall gives a tight smile at the 2 moms as they walk away.   
"Okay what did I do now?"  
"Zayn just please don't right now we'll talk later"   
Niall must admit there were some good times during their marriage but there was also bad times and he knows this was going to be one of the latter. 

-

Jason comes up to them with his bag on his shoulder and a million watt smile on his face.   
"Hey bud good game you've got some sick moves"   
"Thanks papa I scored the last goal can you believe it?" Jason says a bit distracted as Niall takes his bag from his shoulder in order to help him.   
"I sure can! c'mon lets go get you that ice cream"   
Zayn puts a hand on his shoulder and walks him off the field Niall on Jason's other side holding his bag in silence. 

-

The ice cream parlor is a very special place for the married couple. It being the place they first met. They'd been regulars for awhile (although Niall used to work behind the counter and Zayn was the regular). The manager greets them by their first name and still smiles the same.  
"Zayn! Niall! How are ya? You've brought lil J too? Wonderful what can I get ya?"   
Niall is the first to speak with Paul because Zayn had always been a bit iffy about him   
"Aye Paul you doing good?"  
Niall continues when the man nods   
"Umm i'll have the mint chocolate chip and J wants a vanilla"   
Paul nods and goes to grab cups and a scooper   
"What bout you Zayn?"   
"I'll pass thanks, Paul"  
Niall walks over to the new touch screen cash register they seem to have gotten and has a silent battle with Zayn about paying for the ice cream in which he wins. They make their way to sit at the biggest table that can hold the whole team. 

Niall and Zayn sit next to each other leaving Jason across from them staring out the window. Niall offers Zayn a lick at his ice cream which he takes giving Zayn The confidence to pull Niall in close to whisper in his ear   
"You aren't mad at me are you"  
"No not anymore..I guess I was just jealous"   
"Green isn't a good color babe"  
Niall chuckles a little and turns his head towards Zayn   
"Oh really? You almost beat a guy to death for buying me a drink!"  
"That was like a month ago?"  
"It was last week, Zayn"   
They both giggle as the rest of the team begin to file in and fill the plastic seats.

-

"Alright bye Lou it was good seeing you tell Harry we said hi, yeah?"   
The short curvy man nods, his daughter running around with her deep brown curls   
"Will do mate, cheers"  
Niall and Zayn are the last to leave. Jason having left with his best friend to spend the night. With a quick wave to Paul the two walk hand in hand back to the car. 

-

Once they get home Zayn's lips are on Niall's; biting and sucking. The whimpers emitting from Niall's lips being an encourager. Zayn's hands roam where they please, groping and feeling. 

Zayn's lips trail down to his neck then he's pulling back to look into the ocean blue eyes he fell in love with.   
"I love you, so much"

"And I love you"

And then they're a clumsy, giggling mess up the stairs.


End file.
